O Síndico
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: UA - Certas coisas na vida não mudam. Tipo: o chefe nojento, colegas falsos e vizinhos barulhentos e insuportáveis e etc. Logo, o que eu podia esperar do síndico do meu prédio? Uma velha rabugenta, fofoqueira, hipócrita e chata. Ninguém pode me culpar..
1. The Great Wide Open

**O Síndico  
**

_Certas coisas na vida não mudam. Tipo: o chefe nojento__, os colegas__ falsos__, os vizinhos barulhentos e insuportáveis e etc. Logo, o que eu podia esperar do síndico do meu prédio? Uma velha rabugenta, fofoqueira, hipócrita e chata. Ninguém pode me culpar por pensar assim, inclusive o sr. eu-sou-lindo-e-maravilhoso-e-cheiroso-e-SÍNDICO!_

**The Great Wide Open**

Mais um dia exaustivo.

Menos um dia exaustivo.

Tudo era um ciclo vicioso e infindável.

Quando chegassem as férias, significaria que elas teriam um fim.

-Tudo tem um fim, Lily idiota – recriminou-se a jovem.

Ser explorada pelo chefe, trabalhar num local onde a metade de seus colegas são egoístas e não se importam em passar por cima dos outros, a autorizara a ser extremamente pessimista.

Não que o salário não fosse bom. Fora até possível ela se mudar para um prédio de relativa condição elevada. Porém, era pouco o desfrute que ela podia tirar de seu novo lar. Mal parava em casa, havia vezes em que dormia no próprio escritório.

Quanto mais ela produzia, mais era exigido.

Tudo era um ciclo vicioso e infindável.

Hoje ela conseguira voltar para casa no horário do almoço, porque o patrão adoecera. Provando a sua teoria, de que ele era um demônio mandado a terra para infernizar a vida de garotas ruivas indefesas, errada. No fundo, ele era só uma pessoa infeliz e insatisfeita consigo mesma, que acabara pegando sarampo.

Uma doença verdadeiramente ridícula e melindrosa para se ter quando adulto.

O homem estava pagando pelas tortura impingidas à ruiva, sua subordinada.

Enfim, se fazia presente e muito irado: Deus, que zelava por seus poucos e discriminados filhos ruivos com sardas e olhos verdes.

Pois Merlin havia morrido, não?

Nessas horas dava uma vontade enorme de ser bruxa... Para dar um fim em chefes carrascos! E assim a vida seria muito fácil. Coisa que a vida realmente nunca seria.

Enquanto seus pensamentos corriam de forma febril, pontuados por palavrões que em intervalos escapavam da boca da garota, seus passos em marcha lenta percorriam a garagem afim de alcançar o elevador.

De repente, sua mente se esvaziou e sua expressão de aversiva, transfigurou-se em contemplativa.

Um rastro sutil de perfume masculino pairava no ar, responsável pela mudança provocada na mulher. O aroma era algo que representava fidedignamente carvalho, numa manhã orvalhada, com toques na medida de almíscar e menta, o que condensava perfeitamente sensações de frescor e uma sensual masculinidade.

Resultado?

Lilían Evans estava devaneando com a simples percepção de um perfume masculino após um expediente árduo, o que a tornava uma mulher sem muitos atrativos aos olhos do sexo oposto, diante do portão de entrada e saída de veículos do condomínio.

Péssimo local e hora para devaneios.

O buzinar, naquele momento tão seu (talvez não tão seu por se encontrar num lugar **público** e o aroma prazeroso, ser **alheio**), a fez torcer o pé esquerdo e se desequilibrar desengonçadamente.

Por forças inexplicáveis, ela não foi ao chão e, juntando o pouco de sua dignidade e orgulho espatifados em frente do elegante automóvel esportivo de cor negra reluzente, sumiu dali.

- Oh meu Deus! Que mico – murmurou e espiou cautelosamente, afim de não ser vista e tentar obter uma imagem do motorista ou passageiro do carro.

Para evitá-los futuramente, lógico!

Malditas películas, praguejou mentalmente por nem sombras ver, tamanho o breu dentro do móvel.

Decidiu-se por apagar o acidente de sua memória e seguiu para o santo elevador.

Se tivesse sorte, conseguiria subir pelo único elevador funcionante. O outro dera pane.

Aglomeravam-se na espera: cachorros barulhentos com seus donos mais barulhentos ainda e crianças endiabradas enquanto uma senhora obesa reclamava do preconceito e descaso com seus iguais através de um megafone, **aquilo** fez Lily se perguntar se seu dia poderia ser pior. E de onde vinha tanta gente?

A música: "ain't no mountain high enough" se aplicaria com total reformulação em sua vida: "não existe poço profundo o suficiente".

E comprovando isto, o solitário elevador sobrevivente pifou na vez em que a ruiva o utilizaria.

Subir de salto, com o tornozelo machucado, cansada, com muitas pastas e papéis para carregar e ainda humilhada por não conseguir segurar seus sentidos diante de um mísero e pérfido rastro de perfume masculino: era a gota d'água!

A mulher olhou exasperada, procurando uma escapatória e sua visão pousou sobre o sofá do hall de ingresso no prédio. Pisando tropegamente, desabou sobre o imóvel e suspirou aliviada. Não era exatamente a solução, era uma medida temporária, e isto mais do que lhe bastava.

Um dos porteiros atravessou o ambiente apressado e antes que sumisse pela escada, notou a presença de alguém mais ali.

- Senhorita Evans, o elevador voltará a funcionar imediatamente – explicou e prosseguiu em sua empreitada, não aguardando a manifestação de sua interlocutora.

Típico, ela taxou o comportamento do homem e prometeu a si não se irritar.

Lilían analisou cada canto, cada parede, cada fresta. Havia decorado todas as imperfeições e acertos da decoração do estabelecimento. Observava fugazmente os moradores atravessarem sua frente, chegando e saindo.

Minutos correram, horas, dias, meses e para ela, até séculos! Se imaginava de cabelos grisalhos e rugas quando um rapaz, corrigindo: um braço masculino apareceu sendo puxado por uma garota morena.

Lily esqueceu de sua desgraçada situação e fitou o casal (ou seria: hemi-casal?) com comedida curiosidade.

- James! Vamos logo! Não fuja seu medroso! - a garota de cabelo rosa pink, que aparentava não ter mais que quinze anos, ria enquanto se esforçava em tragar o tal "James fujão e frouxo" para longe da escada e para o foco de visão de Lily.

Adjetivo de covardia dirigido ao pobre homem, não porque a ruiva tivesse antipatizado a primeira vista com ele. Não, _quê ésso_! Era pura e simplesmente porque Lily estava de mal humor.

Verdade que a acompanhava desde que nascera...

- Chame o Remus e depois, me encontre lá em cima – ele não se mostrou, permanecendo como um braço pertencente a um homem covarde (para Evans), concepção que se modificou quando ela ouviu sua voz.

Algo no tom usado por ele anulou as risadas da adolescente e peculiarmente, arrepiou os pêlos de Lily.

A menina correu alegre para a portaria, não esboçando os efeitos colaterais que a espectadora bisbilhoteira apresentava.

Primeiro o perfume, agora uma banal frase proferida por um qualquer! Lily precisava dormir, sem dúvidas.

E após alguns minutos sem mais novidades, ela concluiu que o elevador não retornaria a funcionar e esquecendo de denegrir o homem de voz sex… Ca-ham, voz de nada. Nada. Resolveu que era a hora de enfim, voltar para casa.

Xingando seu chefe e todas as suas gerações futuras (fato que se dependesse dela, se tornaria impossível por atos extremos de violência), catou suas tralhas e rumou para as, temidas e impiedosas!, escadas.

Após alguns lances percorridos de forma transpirante e dolorosa, Evans foi ao chão sem a mesma "sorte" que a última vez (referência ao quase atropelamento na garagem). Não engolindo palavrões e frustrações, perdeu o auto controle e em suas pálpebras as lágrimas ficaram retidas e, antes que estas transbordassem, algo, ou alguém mais precisamente, vindo de uma dimensão superior lhe estendeu a mão:

- Está bem? - seus olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas contidas se prenderam nos de avelã dele.

E sua voz era inconfundível.

Descobrira a razão por "James fugitivo" ser...

Err..., ... bem...

Um **fugitivo**.

As mulheres não deveriam dar descanso a um homem como aquele.

* * *

Recuperada do vendaval que transcorrera no seu interior, Lily se deu conta do estado patético e cara patética que (com toda a certeza!) deveria estar. Pigarreando, ignorando a mão alheia e juntando seus pertences tudo ao mesmo tempo, incorreram no aumento do sorriso de James.

Este, não relevara a falta de educação e tato de sua vizinha, a ajudou e a observava interessado.

- Errr... O que foi? - ela indagou incomodada e temendo corar.

- Tenho a impressão de já ter lhe visto antes... - ele respondeu com uma feição compenetrada e não percebendo a intenção de sua "companhia" em retomar suas coisas que estavam na mão dele.

O que provocou mais determinação e rudeza nos movimentos da ruiva em abracar tudo o que era seu, rapidamente.

Onde já se viu? O que tem de bonito tem de garanhão! Mal me conhece e já está colocando as manguinhas pra fora! Numa cantada ridícula e mais velha que a minha bisavó!, ela arrebatou energicamente duas pastas da posse de James.

- O quê...? - Lily cerrou os dentes e mordeu a língua para evitar gritar e fazer um escândalo ali mesmo.

Potter prolongou sua estadia em posição imperturbável de franca reflexão, apesar de um vulcão ruivo adjacente ameaçar iniciar uma erupção explosiva.

- Você estava bloqueando a passagem da garagem e tombou quando eu buzinei – continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido ou passado tanto tempo entre as duas frases proferidas por ele, além de possuir um sorriso de soslaio nos lábios, explicitamente achando graça da situação ou de Lily mesmo.

E aí o aborrecimento dela quintuplicou. Aborrecimento este que previamente à explicação do próprio James sobre sua frase, mal entendida como clichê e machista, não era tudo isso. Aborrecimento que em qualquer outra pessoa seria na verdade: vergonha e culpa por ter acusado alguém (James) de estar dando em cima de uma desconhecida (no caso de Lily, ela própria).

- E como está seu tornozelo? Espero que ele não tenha sido a causa de sua queda, _novamente_ – lhe disse simpático, como que para esconder a chacota.

Sim, era mais do que perceptível a ênfase no "novamente". E a ela pareceu escrachada e cruelmente debochador. O que merecia uma resposta bem dada:

Primeiro: está saudável como sempre esteve, até alguém quase me atropelar! Segundo: você não espera nada, só pipoca ficar pronta no microondas ou o seu jantar, tenho certeza, senhor perfeição! E terceiro: eu nem caí! Só tropecei e quase, eu disse **quase**, caí.

Mas não foi isto que ela disse.

- Otimamente bem, obrigada – empinou o nariz e na concentração em esnobar o cara antes covarde e agora sem noção (e intrometido, além de deter um ego maior que o próprio corpo), iria acabar com o gracioso nariz enfiado no solo e não no ar.

- Opa! - ele a amparou impedindo-a de um segundo (terceiro?) desastre.

- James Potter – ele se apresentou expondo os dentes geometricamente alinhados e alvos de um jeito mais do que cativante e natural, desarmando-a.

Não fora devido unicamente a imagem e proximidade dele que abrandaram Lily. O perfume. Isso mesmo, o perfume. O causador dos problemas desde o começo. Vinha dele, dele! E por mais que Lily considerasse errado e não adequado, estava devaneando pela segunda (terceira?) vez.

- James Potter... - ela balbuciou ao repetir-lhe o nome.

- Eu sei – ele riu classificando a mulher, equivocadamente, como uma comediante profissional – E o seu?

A reverberação da risada de James a tolheu de permanecer em seu mundo de sonhos, lírios e vários James Potters que lhe sorriam galanteadores com mil promessas de amor nos olhos.

- Evans, Lilían Evans.

- Prazer senhorita Evans – após se certificar que ela se manteria segura e em pé, ele a cumprimentou.

Enquanto Lily gostaria de ter se deixado ficar junto dele, perdida naquela fragrância...

-… Votou em quem pra síndico? - ele perguntou durante a subida estóica das escada em dupla, carregando metade das pastas rosáceas.

- Como? - ela nem pegara o fim da frase, estava longe, **muito** longe.

- Temos um morador ausente de seus deveres e direitos como condômino – observou com uma censura camuflada em brincadeira.

Ela riu sem jeito, por não saber a que parte da ausência ele se referia e por reconhecer que nunca fora a uma assembléia geral do prédio. Provavelmente ele estaria se referindo à eleição a síndico... É! Deveria ser isso... Mas a eleição fora há um tempinho, se não estivesse enganada... E parecia que o vencedor já fora até eleito e tomado posse... Não estava totalmente segura, havia lido o nome há dias... Qual era o nome mesmo?...

- Fico aqui – anunciou se prevenindo, pensava ele, de ter que escutá-la se desdobrar em explicações monótonas e manjadas como: "o trabalho ocupa todo o meu tempo" ou "tenho uma família para cuidar" - Acho que consegue chegar inteira e ilesa no seu andar, não?

E lhe piscou com um meio sorriso, deixando uma Lily dividida entre xingá-lo ou rir.

Na dúvida, ficou boquiaberta e resignada, voltando lenta e sofregamente à escalada para atingir sua casa.

Malditas escadas.

E que conversa estranha... "Votou em quem para síndico"? Só podia estar de sacanagem com ela!

Talvez ela preferisse a cantada clichê, talvez...

* * *

- Senhorita Evans! - o porteiro, Clark Moor, a chamou – Correspondência – e lhe entregou um envelope de proporções medianas e de coloração bege.

Completava uma semana desde o dia insólito e inexplicavelmente agradável, para Lily, que encontrara com **O** vizinho.

Ela se vestia de indiferença porém, quando o elevador parava no décimo quinto andar seu coração a delatava, ou quando algum carro escuro lhe atravessava a visão.

- Desculpe, a carta era para ser entregue há seis ou cinco dias... - o homem, com princípios de calvície no topo da cabeça e com bochechas arreadas, explicou.

Com um vinco recém surgido entre as sobrancelhas delineadas, ela desdobrou o bilhete que estava no interior do pequeno pacote, indiferente ao empregado bisbilhoteiro que esticava o pescoço por sobre o ombro feminino.

_Evitando mais acidentes, pedi para que tomassem uma atitude com esses elevadores._

_Agora é com você, preste atenção onde pisa e cuidado com os carros no portão da garagem._

_Seu bom vizinho_

_P.S.: Suas pastas rosas mancham, preciso de uma camisa nova._

Ela não conteve uma gargalhada deliciosa e murchou, ao emparedar com o olhar questionador e rude de Moor.

- Obrigada. Mas faça seu trabalho direito da próxima ou falarei para o síndico – ralhou sem ter idéia do que estava falando e sem enxergar a palidez que tomara conta das feições de Clark.

No trabalho, seu chefe não descobriu a razão, mesmo tendo tentado arduamente, que a levou a manter sempre um sorriso bobo no rosto independente da ordem e do problema.

Poderia ser possível ele obter uma dica ao juntar dois envelopes que Lily guardava na bolsa, um bege e outro rosa, este endereçado a James Potter com uma caligrafia bem legível e levemente alongada.

* * *

- Gostaria de saber o que a fez aceitar sair conosco... - exprimiu-se Alice, melhor amiga da impecavelmente-certinha-Evans.

- Uma promoção, talvez – sondou Frank, marido de Alice, recebendo somente sorrisos da ruiva como resposta.

Eles se conheceram na adolescência e apesar de anos com encontros e desencontros, terminaram se acertando e casando aos vinte e um anos, comemoraram há um mês: cinco anos de casamento. Fato inaceitável pela (ex) família do casal e apoiado carinhosamente por Lily. Agora, melhor amiga do **casal**.

- Deixa só a Samy ver isso – acrescentou Lice antevendo a festa que teriam nesta noite.

- E o Amos – somou Longbottom, tomando um gole de sua cerveja e relaxando o braço ao redor da esposa.

Eles não podiam ter filhos, e eram o exemplo mais vivo de que o amor supera barreiras, na concepção de Lily, que desejava secretamente encontrar alguém que pudesse um dia viver, do mesmo modo que os amigos, junto com ela.

- Frank! - exclamou Alice censuradora – Você me disse que não ia beber! - estava tão petrificada com a presença da amiga, que nem notara a lata de bebida na mão do marido.

- A Lily está conosco Lice! - defendeu-se ele procurando a amiga com os olhos para defendê-lo.

Se fosse outro dia, Lily não teria se sentido confortável em se ver colocada entre o casal para decidir algo. Todavia, hoje era hoje, e não outro dia.

- Verdade Lice, dê um desconto – sorriu achando o bar muito mais bonito do que realmente era.

- 'Tá vendo? - ele reafirmou enquanto Alice fazia um biquinho – **Isso** merece uma champagne – corrigiu-se apontando Lily e conseguindo fazer com que as duas rissem.

- Começaram sem mim? - gritou uma morena da porta do pub, de pernas longas e bronzeadas expostas num vestido simples e ousadamente, devido ao comprimento, belo – Como puderam!

Samara chegou até os amigos com uma facilidade invejável e respondendo aos cumprimentos de homens que deitavam olhares cobiçosos sobre ela.

- Oh! - ela enfim enxergara Lily e num borrão lançara-se em cima da amiga, em seguida a arrastando para o balcão.

- Pessoal! - Samy bateu palmas pedindo atenção e Evans tentava de todas as formas demovê-la de tal intento, sem obter sucesso – Quero fazer um brinde. Um brinde à minha amiga: Lily! Que retornou do Alasca, onde superou limites e teve uma vida horrível e miserável. Bem vinda de volta Lily! - berrou a morena a plenos pulmões e todos no bar saudaram a ruiva junto com Samara.

Não restava a Lily outra opção a não ser responder aos cumprimentos e acenar, jurando morte à amiga quando saíssem do foco de atenção.

- Uow! Samy sempre supera as minhas expectativas – elogiou Frank e ela, altiva, se inclinou agradecendo a bajulação.

- A invejo por causa disso, o brinde era para ter sido proposto por mim – sussurrou Amos no ouvido de Lily roucamente, a deixando levemente corada.

- Outra rodada! - pediu Frank que assim como os outros amigos, estavam alheios à pequena contenda entre o loiro e a ruiva.

- Olá Amos! Pensamos que não viria – Samy lhe ofereceu uma cerveja o convidando a sentar-se entre ela e Lily.

- Talvez... E olha quem encontro aqui! - sorriu em direção à mulher de cabelos acaju, que se ocupava em tomar algo não alcoólico.

Certas coisas não mudaríam, **ainda**...

- Então, o que estamos comemorando? - encarou Alice que lhe piscava e sorria espertamente, dele para a amiga de olhos verdes.

- A promoção de Lily, claro! - respondeu Frank um pouco exaltado por causa da bebida, e beijou a bochecha de sua mulher.

- Não existe promoção Frank... - corrigiu Alice suavemente e não demonstrando se incomodar com o exagero dele.

- Ao seu retorno? - questionou Samara se debruçando sutilmente sobre a mesa, para se fazer ouvir no meio daquele alvoroço no qual o bar estava se tornando.

- O local ficou tão movimentado assim? - Lilían interrompeu a continuação da conversa sobre o mesmo assunto que a amolava um pouco, passeando o olhar pelo estabelecimento.

- E isso não é nem a metade – explicou Diggory com sua bebida intocada.

Com alguns minutos em que todos da roda se calaram admirando o pub, ponto oficial de encontro há anos, Evans se manifestou:

- Festa lá em casa! - anunciou abruptamente rompendo o compenetrado exame dos amigos sobre o ambiente e as pessoas ao redor – Avisem a todos e me dêem uma hora – exigiu agarrando sua bolsa e sobretudo.

- Tem certeza Lil's? - ponderou Alice se certificando se a amiga não estava doente, bêbada, louca, e afins.

- Não seja estraga-prazeres Alice – contrapôs Samara – Você não está bêbada Lily, está?

- Não, não estou - a ruiva retorquiu, não reprimindo um sorriso.

- Uma hora é muito tempo - rapidamente Samy discordou.

- Samara! - Alice a encarou, censurando.

- Ela não está bêbada, você ouviu. E é meia hora Lil's!

- Meia hora é pouco! - Evans contra argumentou.

- Quarenta e cinco minutos? - Frank fez a média querendo evitar desentendimentos e sendo justo, Amos riu.

- Trinta é o suficiente. Quer ajuda Lily? - se prontificou procurando seu molho de chaves no banco.

- Não, obrigada Amos. Nos vemos mais tarde gente – e dando tchau, saiu da vista deles.

Alice deu um chute na canela do loiro e pronunciou afonicamente, mexendo os lábios:

"Mais devagar!"

Diggory encurvou a cabeça e riu, levando a cerveja a boca já recomposto.

- Por que _ela_ não parece _ela_? - comentou Frank fazendo Samara sorrir contente e Lice lhe dar um tapa no ombro.

* * *

A festa rolava há duas horas. Álcool e som moviam as pessoas, como em toda festa.

Lugar de encontro e de reaver os conhecidos com os quais Lily perdera contato, devido sua dedicação incondicional ao trabalho compulsório.

E o acontecimento a fez esquecer que James não respondera ao seu bilhete e que não o vira, provavelmente porque ele deveria a estar evitando. Por que aquele porteiro tinha que esquecer de entregar-lhe o envelope? Que droga...

- Lily! Lily! - Dorcas, uma das colegas de Hogwarts, abria espaço entre a multidão para alcançar a dona do apartamento – O porteiro está no interfone, quer falar com você – informou com uma feição não muito alegre, o que passou despercebido pela ruiva.

A influenciando a acreditar ser um bilhete de James, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ele.

Depois de muitos berros, senhor Moor se fez entender. E Lilían não gostou nenhum pouco do que ouviu. O vizinho debaixo estava reclamando do barulho.

Já parcamente alta por causa da bebida e verificando a casa cheia, viva e todos se divertindo, a levaram a mandar as regras, o bom senso e a política da boa vizinhança às favas. Pois, ela nunca chegara a ser uma vizinha de verdade, nunca fora fonte de problemas para ninguém, até esbarrar em James e agora ele sumira!

Lógica totalmente ilógica dela. Contudo, para uma mulher que nunca pegou um porre e o estava vivendo pela primeira vez, além de uma decepção ínfima, mas decepção de qualquer jeito. Tudo poderia avariar a capacidade dela de pensar racionalmente, e foi o que aconteceu.

Desconectou o aparelho de comunicação e virou o copo de bebida de qualquer um que estava passando, de uma só vez garganta dentro.

A noite estava apenas começando.

* * *

- Lice, cadê o Frank? - quis saber Evans ao ver a amiga estirada no sofá com uma expressão explícita de tédio, sozinha.

- No banheiro – designou o lavabo, com o indicador, que estava com a porta entreaberta.

De longe se podia visualizar a silhueta de Frank, agachado e um cheiro fracamente azedo, correspondente a vômito, atingiu-lhes as narinas.

- Vou pegar minha caixinha de remédios. Peça aos rapazes para levá-lo ao quarto de hóspedes – ordenou Lily rumando para a sua suíte.

- Lily, tem um cara aí fora. Ele diz que é com você que veio conversar – Diggory a deteu, impossibilitando que ela seguisse.

Murmurando palavrões, depois de pedir para que o amigo auxiliasse Alice e Frank, ela se dirigiu à porta do apartamento.

- Senhorita Evans, não lhe pedi para baixar o volume? - o porteiro a fitou conturbado e exprimindo mudamente a confusão que a festa lhe causara.

O vizinho de baixo deveria ser um chato mesmo.

- Mas já baixei! - ela mentiu convincentemente, sendo traída pelo som que não sofrera nenhuma diminuição e somente aumento, fato comprovado pelo morador do andar quinze.

- Senhorita Evans, não sou eu que estou lhe pedindo. Para evitar brigas, por que não diminui o som? - ele suplicou.

E despertou a vontade de chutar não só o balde, mas a piscina toda, no âmago de Lil's.

- Pois diga a esse covarde que não irei fazer coisa nenhuma. Mande-o passear! - vociferou e penetrou na vulca de pessoas dentro do seu lar.

- Deus! - Moor olhou desesperado para as costas bem modeladas da moradora sem pensamentos felizes e retomou seu destino, nervosamente.

* * *

- Lily – Samara arrebatou a amiga sem dar-lhe chance de escapar – Tem alguém que deseja muito lhe conhecer – murmurou confidencialmente e estancando sem alerta prévio, originando uma sensação zonza em Lily.

- William Cunningham – apresentou-se um rapaz negro com um sorriso capaz de liquefazer icebergs – Samy me disse que você voltou do Alasca, lugar incomum para se trabalhar, huh?

Lilían pisou sem piedade no pé da morena.

- Vou pegar mais cerveja – atalhou Samara com a voz esganiçada, aguentando-se para não chorar ou berrar de dor.

- Samy gosta de brincar. Não fui para o Alasca uma única vez e nem pretendo ir, trabalho e moro aqui mesmo, em Londres – retificou Evans e o sorriso de Will se ampliou tornando possível derreter todo o Alasca, não sobrando um cubinho de gelo para contar a história.

Enquanto isso, uma senhora por volta de seus sessenta e cinco anos, enveredava por entre os convidados de forma decidida e soltava muxoxos de escandalização e cólera para quem cruzasse seu trajeto.

- ... é por isso a comemoração – Evans findava a detalhar para Will, um belo e atencioso ouvinte, o motivo do júbilo de seus amigos (e parcialmente dela), quando o rapaz alvejou com a mão algo além dos ombros dela.

- Creio que aquela senhora esteja procurando por você – ele lhe disse e pedindo licença, Lily foi ao encontro da mulher.

- Você é Lilían Evans? - bradou e sem mais delongas, a proprietária do imóvel conduziu sua visitante para o hall.

- Sua moleca, como pode achar que tem o poder de infringir as regras do prédio? - clamou a senhora imperturbável e grosseiramente – O senhor Moor advertiu-lhe duas vezes! DUAS vezes – ameaçou à ruiva com uma bengala marrom.

- O apartamento é meu! Faço dele o que bem quiser, sua velhota! - retorquiu Lily agitada não só pelo álcool, mas também pela ousadia e despeito de sua vizinha.

- Sua mãe não lhe deu educação? - a idosa recuou com a boca aberta, mais escandalizada ainda.

- Deu, mas não para ser usada com o tipo de pessoas como o seu – revidou mordaz e cruzou os braços sobre o busto – Os incomodados que se mudem.

- Seus arruaceiros! Isto não vai ficar assim! - a moradora do 1501 esgoelou-se ao brandir as mãos em riste.

Se ela queria chamar atenção, estava se saindo um fiasco. A discussão não podia ser ouvida nem a um centímetro adentro da festa, a partir do ádito.

- Quem era Lil's? - indagou Amos que acompanhara a tudo de longe e se segurara para não tirar a ruiva de lá quando viu a senhora avançar pra cima dela com aquela bengala.

- Ninguém. Onde esteve? - retorquiu despreocupadamente e tomando o copo das mãos masculinas.

- Cuidando de Frank, acho que terei que levá-los. Você sabe que Lice não suporta dirigir – declarou examinando Lily beber tudo sem parar para respirar.

- Hum... Irei vê-los – ela afirmou e Diggory a segurou.

- Não acha que está exagerando? - interrogou suave e firme o bastante para ser levado a sério e demonstrar que não estava brincando.

Entretanto, o juízo havia abandonado a garota há tempos e num desvencilho sem palavras, ela estava longe dele, na escada.

* * *

- Em seguida, mandei ele à merda! - esbravejou Han Kyul, um coreano colega de Samara, na roda próxima da cozinha.

- Lily! Você não pode sumir por aí – arguiu Samy.

- Problemas... Estava vendo Frank e Lice, eles já estão melhor – justificou-se reparando que Will estava entretido na conversa com Kyul, que nem a notara.

- Eles não eram os únicos. Amos não aparenta estar muito contente – a morena assinalou reservadamente o loiro que lançava olhares nada amigáveis para elas.

Evans deu de ombros e tomou um gole de uísque largado sobre a mesa de canto.

- Hey! Não misture muito as coisas, okay? - aconselhou Samara, desgrudando seu olhar de Diggory e a outra assentiu.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro – atalhou e embarafustou-se sem saber exatamente para onde, no próprio lar.

Escolheu o toalete dos fundos, onde raras pessoas se encontravam e na ânsia de pôr para fora o que já estava "a caminho", não vedou a porta.

Realmente, o que bebera? Não tinha idéia. Fizera uma gororoba no seu copo, que na maioria das vezes nem era seu... Não deveria ter feito isso... Agora pagava o preço.

- Parece estar acidentada de qualquer jeito – uma voz masculina e ressoante transpôs os ruídos da algazarra (vulgo festa) e conseguiu realizar o prodígio que Amos não conseguira.

Arrastar Lily para a sanidade.

- Comemorando os sete dias de nosso primeiro encontro? - James continuou falando enquanto ela não lhe respondia, estarrecida pelo aparecimento dele – Mas esqueceu de alguma coisa, não? - e então ele sorriu de suas próprias ironias, fazendo a imagem de Will dissipar-se da mente de Lily, como a escuridão é banida do céu em plena manhã ensolarada.

Se Will derretia o Alasca, James derretia todo o pólo norte e o pólo sul, não remanescendo gelo e **nem** água para se ter uma dica sobre como a história ocorreu.

Dando-se conta do vexame no qual se deparava, a náusea retornou e ela mergulhou a cabeça no vaso sanitário de forma brusca.

Felizmente, para ela e agilmente, para ele, James suspendera as femininas madeixas acobreadas precavendo um estrago maior.

A ajudou não somente a se levantar, como também com os enjôos e as tonturas. Dando-lhe uma toalha molhada e a recostando na cadeira da cozinha, perguntou:

- Está melhor? - e Lily pode constatar que aquele homem não existia, era puro produto de sua imaginação e coma alcoólico.

Se fosse assim, não se importava de passar mal outras vezes...

Sorriu e resumiu suas metas a não mexer a cabeça, afim de não complicar a dor de cabeça já insuportável.

- Uhum... - demorou a dizer e suspirou, fechando os olhos e esperando ser acordada daquele sonho bom.

- Onde é o seu quarto?

- 'Tô bem. Não precisa – ela os reabriu, vigilante como um cão de guarda e James sorriu involuntariamente.

Quando ele não sorria?, o pensamento veio como uma abelha, zumbindo no seu ouvido e permaneceu ali, incomodando Lily.

- Por que o som tão alto? Os vizinhos não reclamaram? - ele indagou enquanto retirava o tecido umedecido da posse dela.

- Uhum... - ela se sentia mole por um torpor irresistível e invencível.

Responda qualquer coisa, era o que a abelha passou a zumbir.

- E por que não atenuou o barulho? - ele a observava lutar contra o sono.

- Ela era chata! - James riu da careta que ela esboçou e Lily interpretou como sinal de descrença dele, no que ela dizia e nela mesma – Sério! Falou sobre regras e blá, blá, blá! Velha resmungona!

- Você acha que não deveriam existir regras? - ele indagou, com um educado interesse.

O zumbido se tornou mais agudo, parecia que a maldita abelha havia entrado pelo seu ouvido!

- Claro! Nem síndicos com seus óculos fundo de garrafa, suas pranchetas fedendo a mofo e suas gravatas borboletas pareando com suas blusas quadriculadas e... e... e suas manias de mandar nos outros e dizer o que os outros devem fazer e... e... e suas regras!

- E como sugere que o condomínio funcione? - ele estava muito interessado na opinião de uma bêbada.

De repente a abelha silenciou, quando Lily mais precisava que ela lhe ditasse algo a dizer. Devido a isso, sua resposta levou alguns segundos até se formular.

- Deixe na mão dos moradores – ela agitou os ombros ao dizer, após muito pensar.

- Moradores como você? - ele deduziu sagaz e se ela estivesse sóbria, teria ruborizado.

- É. Moradores como eu – ela alinhou os ombros e a coluna com o espaldar de seu assento honrosamente.

- Meu voto é seu – ele anuiu e sufocou com tato uma risada – Mas está na hora de terminar sua festa. Não queremos problemas, certo?

Ele fora tão sutil e educado que Lily não ligou para a sensação de que já ouvira a frase anteriormente (e que perante a esta, ela não cedera), e se deixou levar.

- Uhum - ela concordou e se aconchegou como um bebê em sua cadeira não muito confortável.

- Já volto – ele comunicou e sumiu da vista dela.

Em menos de um minuto, Lily havia caído em sono profundo antes que ele retornasse.

* * *

**N/A:** Desde que a minha mãe virou síndica, eu fiquei sabendo de cada absurdo, cada situação que zera a sanidade de qualquer um! Certo que qnd comecei a fic n tinha nd a ver c/ síndicos... Mas, mudanças sempre estão ocorrendo, certo? ;)

Soooo, esse é o primeiro cap. Teremos mais 2, sendo q o último será postado no dia dos namos \o/

Reviews?


	2. The Not So Great Steady Middle

**O Síndico**

_Certas coisas na vida não mudam. Tipo: o chefe nojento, os colegas falsos, os vizinhos barulhentos e insuportáveis e etc. Logo, o que eu podia esperar do síndico do meu prédio? Uma velha rabugenta, fofoqueira, hipócrita e chata. Ninguém pode me culpar por pensar assim, inclusive o sr. eu-sou-lindo-e-maravilhoso-e-cheiroso-e-SÍNDICO!_

**The Not So Great Steady Middle**

- Bonito mocinha... – o que deveria ser uma voz ecoou como um grasnar absurdamente agudo de romper tímpanos para Lily e em vez de procurar a fonte de sua provável surdez, a garota escondeu (protetoramente) o que restava de sua audição debaixo do travesseiro.

– Pode ir parando ruiva – e então relâmpagos pareciam despencar do céu exatamente sobre sua cabeça.

O que claro, a fez se embolar mais ainda no meio dos cobertores e almofadas.

- Beba isso sua teimosa – Samara arrancou habilidosamente a proteção inútil e exagerada da amiga e empurrou algum tipo de chá com comprimidos goela abaixo da "doente".

E Lily chegou à conclusão de que relâmpagos e gralhas eram unicamente Samy. Estranho.

- Seu primeiro porre – agora sim, Lily tinha certeza que estava escutando corretamente a amiga.

De onde tirara aquelas coisas?

- Minha cabeça parece um caldeirão borbulhando... – balbuciou arriscando se sentar e posteriormente reconhecendo o quarto como seu, assim como a cama.

Só poderia ser culpa da bebida da noite passada...

- Até que não fomos tão mal... – comentou pensativamente Samara enquanto Lily começava a sentir algo estranho em seu estômago, sinalizou pedindo ajuda para a amiga e foi ignorada - Teve uma vez que amanheci casada com um travesti vestido de banana split...

A onda de náusea estourou trazendo consigo uma dor de cabeça, que tornava praticamente impossível determinar o que causava o que e o que era conseqüência do que. Nesse mar de confusão e de dor, Lily vomitou.

- Lily! – uma mistura de nojo com irritação e preocupação permeava as faces de Samy – Por que você não me avisou?

* * *

- Por que tive a impressão de que o departamento de direitos humanos estava feliz em dar folga à Lily? – Samara acabara de apertar o botão do térreo no painel do elevador.

Alice trouxera mais chá para melhorar a ressaca de Evans e devido à falta de comida humanamente comestível no apartamento desta, as duas tinham que procurar algo fora para se alimentar. Já que a única que cuspia gororoba orgânica sem comer nenhuma gororoba orgânica era Lily.

- Eles devem ter acreditado que Lily fugiu com um latino para se casarem no Havaí – explicou Alice.

- O que é pura asneira. Ela teve uns três caras babando por ela ontem. Por que ia querer se casar desesperadamente? – Samy saiu em defesa da pobre coitada que não podia nem dizer um "ai".

- Nós não devíamos deixá-la sozinha – disse Longbottom como se tivesse acabado de lembrar que ela fora a inventora do teorema de Pitágoras – Ela pode entrar em coma ou sufocar com a própria baba.

- Ou com as penas de ganso do seu travesseiro – acrescentou Samy já contagiada pelo temor de sua acompanhante.

As mulheres pararam no meio da calçada movimentada, os passantes reclamando eventualmente pelo descuido de ambas usando palavras sujas ou esbarrões nada educados.

- Armani em desconto? – Samara apontou para a loja logo adiante e o brilho que ondulava a partir do olhar das garotas indicava que não havia mais uma só lantejoula purpurinada de preocupação destinada para Lily.

Mulheres...

* * *

As imagens, que registraram o que levara ao estado em que Lily estava, afloravam em sua mente aos pedaços, sem conexão ou lógica, tornando muito difícil entendê-las. O que a levara a concluir que tomara algo, realmente!, exorbitantemente forte. O que justificava a sensação de ter seu cérebro esmagado e a calota craniana ter sido amassada por uma bigorna. Além do embrulho no estômago, a hiper sensibilidade olfativa e auditiva e, o esmagamento contra suas órbitas.

Tendo consciência de sua situação miserável Lily nem se arriscava a dar uma espiada em um espelho. A dor de cabeça já estava num grau elevadamente _prazeroso_.

O trabalho era a última de suas preocupações. Pela primeira vez... Isso sim era um motivo mais do que justo para se embebedar... Será que era alcoólatra? Mal vivia uma ressaca horrível e estava pensando em beber mais.

Em alerta devido seus pensamentos não usuais Lily se levantou. Logo se praguejando por fazê-lo de um jeito tão brusco e descuidado. Pressionando as pálpebras de contra as órbitas, como se quisesse mantê-las onde deveriam ficar (normalmente...) ela rumou para a porta do aposento.

Andou devagar entre a janela, propositalmente vedada por pesadas cortinas escuras, e a cama fofa. A temperatura do quarto poderia mantê-la ali por dias se o cheiro de vômito não tivesse impregnado dentro de suas narinas.

- Que horas... são? – ela tateou o estofado aos pés de sua cama, procurando pelo seu celular ou relógio.

- Droga... – não alcançado nada, ela voltou a posição ereta.

Agora, com todas as suas funções praticamente regularizadas ela poderia... Ela poderia...

Piscando com descrença, os acontecimentos da noite anterior passaram a fazer sentido. Seguindo em ordem cronológica tal quais seus passos eram dados um por um, coordenadamente.

O puxar e expulsar razoável de ar se tornou frenético, ela parecia sofrer de algum tipo de distúrbio respiratório e se anteriormente seus olhos almejavam escapar do seu local usual, agora definitivamente teriam sucesso na fuga.

- Oh não...! Oh... Meu... Deus! – ela levou uma das mãos à boca, o constrangimento a engolindo sem dó.

O que a vergonha pós-ressaca pode ser capaz de provocar, ainda estava por vir...

* * *

- Lily? – a primeira coisa que Alice disse ao adentrar o apartamento da amiga.

A segunda coisa foi – Lily? – o que não era algo que provocasse choque, ou fosse original, ou muito menos fosse demover o indivíduo (a quem pertencia o nome) de seus intentos.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Samy foi mais objetiva e menos repetitiva.

- Ao meu trabalho. E acabei de agendar um encontro com uma corretora de apartamentos, ela me assegurou que conseguiria um mais próximo do meu emprego – ela jorrou informações como se não sentisse o mínimo de desconforto ao se movimentar e falar tanto.

Desta vez Alice e Samara tentavam ao máximo evitar a troca de olhares. Em vez disso, largaram suas sacolas a esmo e cercaram a única que parecia demente entre aquelas quatro paredes.

- Você está dodói, nem sonhe em sair – Alice tirou o blazer das mãos de Lily.

E antes que a ruiva pudesse protestar Samy a guiou para o sofá – Já ligamos para o seu trabalho e os caras estão mandando o papa rezar uma missa em sua homenagem.

- Você sabe... Santa Lily – completou Longbottom.

- Não, não sei – ela afastou as mãos de Samara e se pôs distante de Lice – Eu estou bem. Graças aos chás, comprimidos, macumba e cuidado de vocês – disse transmitindo segurança e veemência com o olhar.

- Até você vomitar no meu Armani quando estivermos jantando no Greg's – cortou Samara.

- Não irei jantar com vocês, como disse tenho muita coisa a acertar com a corretora: a Dorcas, vocês a conhecem, de Hogwarts – esclareceu, como ao fornecer este dado tudo se resolvesse - E por favor, me deixem. Sou muito grata pelo que fizeram, mas... – ela estava embarafustando pelo closet, procurando a roupa mais discreta e que serviria como disfarce se esbarrasse com certo moreno de óculos por aí...

Talvez uma peruca grisalha, uma maquiagem envelhecedora e um vestido florido tamanho G dessem conta do recado.

- Ela pirou... – Samara não conseguiu reprimir que seu pensamento se materializasse em palavras – Você acha que o Will ainda se interessaria por ela? – perguntou como quem não quer e não teme nada, como se estivesse perguntando qual seria a cor preferida de Lily, nada de anormal.

- Você marcou um encontro pra mim sem que **eu** ficasse sabendo? – a audição de Lily fora profundamente aguçada pela ressaca, ao menos ela não saíra perdendo totalmente com aquilo.

- Ele não viu você colocando as tripas para fora pelo mesmo local que ele pretende beijar – Samara deu de ombros, indiretamente encerrando o assunto.

- Acho que o problema dela tem a ver com o fato do Will não ser o tal de Jean ou Jamal que ela ficava chamando enquanto dormia – opinou Alice e os berros de Lily cessaram como que se ela tivesse perdido a voz, ou sua língua tivesse sido cortada pela mais afiada e eficiente navalha.

- Ou delirava – Alice acrescentou fracamente, temendo pela saúde mental da ruiva.

- Não importa! – Evans ressurgiu como um furacão na sala de estar, o mais longe que suas amigas arriscavam seus pescoços e vidas – E preciso ir!

A porta bateu mal a frase reverberara pelo lar.

- O era aquilo que ela estava vestindo? – foi a única coisa que Samara assimilara daquele treco que a ruiva estava tendo.

* * *

Existia um enorme contra ponto no "singular" disfarce de Lily. Além da roupa mais chamar a atenção do que ser discreta, os óculos escuros e as unhas compridas vermelho-sangue era um gritante indicativo de que a pessoa por debaixo daqueles trajes excêntricos poderia ser excêntrica e outras coisas mais. Tudo. Menos velha.

Entretanto, para ela isso não era perceptível enquanto que, se o botão do elevador falasse, teria dito adjetivos muito "elegantes" para Lily. Pois ela estava a esmurrar o pequeno mecanismo. Até que entre uma palavra feia e outra, o elevador abriu as portas.

A luz, de tom magnético no topo da caixa móvel, piscou quando todo o conjunto se mobilizou. O que não levou sua ocupante muito distante, no andar debaixo outros moradores aguardavam para fazer uso daquele bem comum, que era culpado pelo sedentarismo, cabelos brancos, estresse e atrasos. Sendo que no caso de Lily, o defeito dele residia em ter parado para pegar um morador em específico.

- Boa noite – ele disse educadamente e o coração de Lily parecia querer rasgar o tecido chamativo sobre seu peito, querendo por força que James olhasse para ele.

- Órgão estúpido... – ela murmurou para si, quando na verdade o que desejaria ter dito era: **Lily** estúpida.

Independente de sua frase condizer com a sua vontade ou não, Potter não estava com a atenção sobre sua vizinha estranha. Desde que adentrara, ele estava muito ocupado conversando com outras duas pessoas.

E aí Lily reconheceu o porteiro redondo e a velhinha abusada. Eles pareciam não ver com que falta de educação estavam tratando o rapaz ao falarem ao mesmo tempo.

Tanto melhor assim, quanto mais entretido o deixarem, menos ele reparará em mim, ela afirmou contra feita para si.

Depois que fechasse o acordo com a corretora, mandaria a firma de mudanças pegar suas coisas. Dorcas poderia também lidar com o síndico, se é que realmente existia um, para acertar o que fosse necessário...

- Mas você tem que enxergar que nem todos os moradores respeitam o regulamento e por isso existem as multas! – a velha não estava mais amigável e doce do que quando enfrentara Lily, a diferença era que ela não demonstrava a mais perceptível intenção de descer uma bengalada em James.

Claro, ele é homem e é bonito. Até uma velha violenta vê isso, admitiu venenosamente Lily.

- Senhora Umbridge, depende do julgamento do síndico punir o morador com multa e tenho que lhe dizer... – começou ele tão calmo como Lily nunca ficaria, ela tinha certeza que já teria posto o pescoço da velha para fora do elevador e fecharia a porta seguindo para o próximo andar, impiedosamente.

- Somente Agnes, por favor, meu querido – ela pediu, insinuante.

Aquilo havia sido uma piscada? Ela estava dando em cima dele? Meu Deus!, foi a convulsão mental que devastou o interior de Lily.

- ...que a senhorita Evans nunca teve nenhuma reclamação de ninguém – ele terminou seu discurso como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

James era o síndico.

James era o síndico?

Meu Deus!

De repente o elevador se tornara extremamente pequeno e quente para Lily. De repente seu disfarce não era bom o bastante. De repente ela que teve vontade de pendurar seu pescoço para fora da porta do cubículo e ser degolada.

E evidente que tudo aquilo era inútil.

- Senhor Moor fale para Jay que outros moradores reclamaram também! – a idosa se virou para o porteiro que mais parecia um buldogue calvo.

Ela o chamou de... _Jay_? Foi o que Lily unicamente registrou e para seu amargor não dava para saber como o alvo daquela baboseira estava reagindo, pois James estava de costas para ela.

E que costas... Quantas horas numa academia? Ou será que era o fato de ter que cuidar de vazamentos na calada da noite? Certo que James não era encanador, mas vai que outras moradoras quisessem abusar da gentileza de James querendo vê-lo de camisa molhada? Não era exagero, bastava reparar no que ele fazia com uma mulher sem hormônios, imagina nas que tinham de sobra!

Não dava mais para ficar naquela caixa claustrofóbica!, Lily se exasperou e apertou sua bolsinha mais forte de contra o tórax, rogando forças para se manter relaxada.

- É verdade Potter, teve aquela senhora do décimo quarto... – Clark Moor disse nada convincente e como se ele tivesse visto Lily pela primeira vez – A senhora Olívia aqui!

Meu D...

Todos seguiram a indicação do porteiro e Lily se sentiu coagida, nem empurrar a saliva por sua garganta era possível. Parecia haver uma massa enorme no meio, que só aumentou quando James a escrutinou apuradamente.

Agora a ânsia de vômito havia retornado com tudo quando um vinco sutil se formou debaixo dos cabelos espetados dele, no centro de sua testa e entre suas sobrancelhas.

Se sua identidade não estivesse tão perigosamente em jogo, ela não teria achado situação mais oportuna para que ele a beijasse. Esquecendo absolutamente o fato de ele a ter visto vomitar, de que ela estivera correndo atrás dele como uma maníaca e de que ela estava se camuflando de amiga da velhinha do décimo quinto.

Patético.

Totalmente.

- Senhora Bagges? – ele arriscou e Lily sentiu sua peruca escorregar um pouco para a direita, o que provavelmente faria James crer que ela era careca.

Não que ela estivesse cogitando seduzi-lo nesse disfarce senil, por favor. Mas se lhe rendesse um elogio, por que não?

Oh Deus... Ela começara a delirar e como o elevador estava rodando sobre seu próprio eixo?

A sensação de que o chão rodava mais veloz do que numa montanha russa sob seus pés, e de que levara um soco certeiro logo abaixo do esterno a avisou, tardiamente, o que subia por seu esôfago e forçava passagem pela massa de origem desconhecida em sua garganta.

Ela não viu mais nada.

Tudo se transformara num borrão indistinto e se condensara no alívio que a saída daquela coisa de dentro de si proporcionava.

- Que absurdo! – a voz estridente da velha assanhada lhe chegou aos ouvidos e murmúrios desaprovadores cada vez mais distantes.

Alguém estava levando a mulher dali, talvez fosse James... Oh Deus! Não deixe que ele seja estuprado pela velha safada, por favor.

- Tudo bem? – e ela percebeu que alguém segurava seus cabelos, ou melhor, os verdadeiros e não a peruca grisalha.

Não!

O toque e o perfume, como eram possíveis esquecer?, falavam por si. Não importava se o odor do negócio esverdeado que pusera ali na transição do elevador para o patamar de entrada era forte. Tudo dele parecia transpor barreiras com facilidade.

- Senhorita Evans...? – menos a barreira da formalidade, por que essa infeliz insistência?

Ótimo, vomitando de novo e numa roupa ridícula que só enganou o porteiro burro.

Ó-ti-mo!

Ele passou seu braço em volta da cintura feminina e rumou para além do elevador.

- O movimento deve tê-la deixada enjoada – comentou casualmente e retirou o apoio que dedicava a ela, não que Lily desejasse que ele o fizesse.

Com certeza que não.

- Por que tanta roupa? – ela visualizou o balcão da portaria, no qual estava escorada até James trazer-lhe uma cadeira, que ela recusou efusivamente.

Suas maçãs foram tomadas pela tonalidade das frutas de mesmo nome.

- Estava se escondendo da senhora Umbridge? – ele respondeu por ela e Lily agradeceu a suposição dele, pois vergonhoso seria dizer que era por causa **dele**!

Ela assentiu vagarosamente e James estendeu as mãos para retirar os óculos escuros modernos do rosto dela.

- Mas esses óculos lhe delatariam – ele disse com um sorriso sutilmente torto no canto direito do rosto, tão lindamente... _lindo_.

Pigarreando para tentar disfarçar sua cara de apalermada, Lily buscou se concentrar no que diria. Pois ela precisava falar alguma coisa, ficar babando no vizinho era coisa para cachorro, não para uma pessoa normal fazer.

- Você é o síndico – ela podia imaginar seus próprios lábios se mexendo por vontade individual, não que o que dissesse ali naquele momento fosse mudar a forma que ele a via, por mais que Lily desejasse que fosse possível, mas ela precisava dizer alguma coisa, certo?

- É, culpado – o sorriso aumentou e ele levantou as mãos para o alto.

- Potter, realmente me desculpe pela besteira que fiz ontem, pelo som e pelo que disse sobre sua gestão sem nem saber o que você faz e o que atura, eu sou uma... – ela iniciou o que tecera mentalmente como a melhor desculpa que poderia dar.

E que seria grande.

- James – ele disse e com essa simples palavra ela enrubesceu e, desta vez os óculos não poderiam disfarçar nada.

Ele poderia perder essa mania de encarar as pessoas quando sorri! Na verdade, deveria andar com uma sacola na cabeça!

- Ahm... Okay, James - estava sendo difícil chamá-lo pelo nome de batismo - Bem... _James..._ – sua língua se recusava a dizer a parte mais importante ao se fixar no nome dele e seus olhos não desviarem sua atenção do rosto masculino, que para tornar tudo mais árduo para Lily, permanecia com aquele amaldiçoado sorriso bonito!

Socorro...

- Ah! Então era por ele que ela ficava chamando enquanto dormia – a voz jovial e animada de Alice alcançou o casal que estava apoiado no balcão, ela denotava o quanto sua dona estava satisfeita consigo mesma por ter chegado àquela brilhante conclusão.

O que não significava que ela tinha que compartilhar com todos, assim, aberta e indiscriminadamente. Ou que todos estavam tão contentes quanto ela. Especialmente uma ruiva...

Ele ouviu? Ele entendeu? Ele não pode saber que era de mim que aquela louca estava falando, pode? Ah meu Deus!

O "ah meu Deus" acima se dirigia ao fato de Lily estar ferrada devido à indiscrição da amiga e o que vem a seguir se deve a:

- Ah meu De...! – ela não conseguiu pronunciar toda a exclamação, afinal todo aquele carrossel do diabo estava alcançando seu estômago já fragilizado.

É, ela vomitou mais uma vez.

E o alívio que acompanhava o esvaziamento do vácuo que preenchia seu intestino, tantas sessões resultaram nisso, não deu o ar de sua graça, porque a vergonha tinha dominado a parada.

Dominado com louvor, mais eficiente do que Aragorn decepando as cabeças dos orcs sob comando de Sauron e mais certo do que a Hello Kitty não tem boca.

O abraço dele ao menos não permitia que ela o encarasse, o que era muito bom. Para não dizer: supimpa! E ignorando completamente a sensação excelente que aqueles braços proviam.

- Eu não sei como agradecer e nem como me desculpar... Hm... _James_ – ela findou confusamente após Alice e Samy a rodearem.

Corrigindo: rodearem ela e James, os dois estavam abraçados, realidade boa demais para ser verdade e vergonhosa demais para ser prolongada.

Provavelmente Lily já se via pedindo beijo, o que era suicídio! Poxa! Ela praticamente vomitou em cima dele.

O bafo devia estar uma coisa...

- Ela precisa deitar e cheirar folha de laranjeira do quintal da minha avó é tiro e queda. Digo, recuperação – corrigiu-se Samara encarando desolada o estado de Lily.

- Descanso e bastante líquido é o mais importante – interpôs Alice sabiamente – Ela está desidratando há horas – continuou observando as faces de Evans perderem o rosado sutilmente usual.

- Mas por que deixaram que ela descesse? Lily deveria estar em absoluto repouso – ele disse firmemente.

Se fosse as amigas Lily tremeria de medo. Contudo, ela era a tal de _Lily_.

Qual a probabilidade de uma garota vomitar num cara gato e ele deixar de chamá-la pelo sobrenome? Não que em vez de usar o primeiro nome ele tivesse começado a xingá-la ou usar apelidos vergonhosos... Ele realmente estava usando o nome de batismo dela!

- Como se não tivéssemos tentado impedi-la – argumentou na defensiva Samara.

- Ela é a maior cabeça dura da face da terra, acredite – concordou Longbottom.

Potter permaneceu calado e provavelmente lá no seu íntimo, concordava.

- E você é o namorado dela? – Lice perguntou muito direta.

Às vezes a beleza de Alice a fazia esquecer que educação e discrição eram muito importantes no relacionamento humano.

- Não, meu vizinho. Por favor, Alice! – Lily juntou forças debaixo da vergonha para responder e teve a ligeira crença de que James sorria ao seu lado.

Para variar… Ela não conseguia relaxar quando ele sorria. Pois o receio de parecer uma boba babona após o nocaute (que era o sorriso dele, óbvio), era muito grande.

- Só para me certificar, né Lily! Que cara em sã consciência ficaria perto do vômito de uma garota se não fosse seu namorado? – retorquiu o que não diminuiu os planos malignos que Lily reservava para aquela morena ousada – Às vezes, nem os namorados ficam perto... – acrescentou, num tom melancólico.

James a fitou com pena.

- Calma garotas – intercedeu Samara, antes que o negócio desandasse de vez – E não se altere Lily, não vá nos sujar com o seu vômito.

- Como se eu estivesse fazendo isso de propósito – resmungou ela e acidentalmente aspirando do perfume de James à sua direita.

Ainda era o mesmo que a fizera quase cair ao atravessar a garagem. E ela nunca estava bem quando encontrava com o dono daquele bálsamo. Que injustiça!

- Eu não duvido, talvez ela pense que isso é charme. Foi assim que ela lhe fisgou _Jamal_? – Alice se virou, compenetrada no moreno de óculos e sua reação.

- Alice! Você sabe que eu nunca faria algo do tipo! E é JAMES! Não Jamal, sua anta – Lily estava atingindo níveis não benéficos de irritação.

Era hoje que ela esganava uma Longbottom...

- Ei, ei! Vocês duas não estão mais no colegial, não. Lice vá embora, eu cuido da Lily e **vá Alice**! – ela insistiu com maior energia – Seu marido ligou ainda agora procurando por você, vá!

- Mas eu posso ajudar e o Frank já é bem crescido, ele pode passar uma noite sem mim – ainda tentou argumentar.

- Sim e olha o estado da Lily, isso não é hora para brincadeiras – e assim as duas permaneceram discutindo no elevador, enquanto James e Lily adentravam o apartamento desta.

- Arrumado – Potter disse ao passar pelos primeiros aposentos do lar de Lily.

- O oposto do que estava no dia da festa – ele justificou quando ela o encarou na interrogativa.

Se aquele mesmo cara gato que lhe deu uma chance, apesar de você destruir uma segunda camisa dele com algo fedorento e orgânico, menciona que seu apartamento é arrumado você estranharia, não? Pois a primeira coisa que ele deveria dizer é: eu preciso ir!

- Você vai me deixar levá-la ao seu quarto? – mas James parou em frente ao pequeno corredor que daria nos quartos do apartamento e um brilho dançou peralta nas orbes dele.

Evans sentiu a infeliz massa começar a crescer em sua garganta de novo e poderia ser pior se James a tivesse olhando, graças ao seu cavalheirismo em continuar a abraçá-la que ele não podia fazê-lo. O que não a impedia de ver o fulgor que acendia nos olhos dele.

- Eu estava com meu discernimento avariado, não vale relembrar isso – ela arranjou uma desculpa qualquer para que ele não fizesse o assunto da festa ressurgir.

- Um porre não é motivo de vergonha. Existem coisas piores – ele falou com um pesar grande.

O que levou a não só uma massa enorme se instalar por definitivo na garganta de Lily, como uma tonelada se depositar sobre seu peito.

James engravidara uma mulher quando estava bêbado?

Não existe coisa pior do que _estar nas alturas _e engravidar alguém, não é? Não era esse o pior dos pesadelos para os homens? Seu chefe falara algo do tipo para ela. Era algo a ver com isso, não conseguia lembrar direito...

Tipo o que?, Lily se imaginou perguntando o mais irreverente possível. O que era **im**possível, pois as letras: p-a-i ficavam passando por sua cabeça como num placar de jogo de baseball. Grudadas ali com super bonde dos bons. E para se juntar as famigeradas letrinhas vieram: e-s-p-o-s-a. Estas muito mais poderosas que as anteriores e devastadoras da mais arraigada fé.

Fé em ter algo com James.

Todavia, alguma parte racional do cérebro de Lily se sacudiu. Não adiantava jogar a bandeira para o alto, se um cara é casado ele usa um anel. Para simbolizar que era casado, lógico.

Relutante Lily olhou para o a mão de James.

O que veio a seguir foi mais uma onda de pura bile, ela não tinha mais muita coisa para por para fora.

* * *

**N/A: **Um porre é meio clichê, mas eu comecei a fic brincando e ela estava mofando na minha pasta aqui... Além do q, ela é curtinha e na época eu a escrevi somente p minha diversão, então, dá p entender, né?

Dia dos namorados 'tá próximo! E o último cap tb! /o/

Reviews!


	3. The Sweetest Marvelous End

**O Síndico**

_Certas coisas na vida não mudam. Tipo: o chefe nojento, os colegas falsos, os vizinhos barulhentos e insuportáveis e etc. Logo, o que eu podia esperar do síndico do meu prédio? Uma velha rabugenta, fofoqueira, hipócrita e chata. Ninguém pode me culpar por pensar assim, inclusive o sr. eu-sou-lindo-e-maravilhoso-e-cheiroso-e-SÍNDICO_

**The Sweetest Marvelous End**

Depois de tanta confusão e situações vergonhosas, Lily chegou a conclusão de que se mudar do prédio era tentar fazer cócegas num lobo para que ele não lhe atacasse. Ela teria que mudar de _país_ para poder voltar a viver, normalmente.

Após o "click" discreto de sua porta sendo fechada, seus olhos verdes correram do elevador para as escadas, indecisos. Além de indecisos, se tornaram apáticos ao recordar o que a esperava ao sair dali.

Lidar com queda e subida de ações por mais um dia não figurava como paraíso e coisa ideal a ser feita hoje. Sexta-feira era o momento de agradecer a Deus por estar findando mais uma semana com saúde, com trabalho e etc. Contudo, ela não se sentia inclinada a agradecer…

Uma semana havia se passado desde o incidente com James, o segundo e último incidente. A ruiva se esforçava muito para permanecer pouco tempo em casa, retornando a rotina frenética de seu dia-a-dia, coisa muito bem recebida por seu chefe. E para não parecer mal educada, deixara bilhetes formais sobre quão grata ficara ao síndico.

Claro que era ínfimo perto do que ele fizera por ela, e microscópico perto do que ela sentia. Só que, era o mais seguro. Ela nem o conhecia direito! Como poderia alimentar esperanças quanto a alguém tão gentil, doce, responsável, lindo, educado, solícito, divertido e…

Ela apertou as pastas contra o peito, parando no penúltimo degrau e tirando coragem e decisão do recôndito do seu ser correu escada acima, alcançando o andar que James morava. Igualmente resoluta, tocou a campainha do apartamento que pertencia a ele.

Ela podia fazer isso. Podia! Ela havia chego até aqui e se ela repetisse para si que podia, então...

Oh, assim como repetiu para si as qualidades de um cara e foi transformada de desesperançada para mulher loucamente desesperada e perseguidora...

É, ela não podia fazer isso. Não podia!

Ela engoliu em seco e gotas de suor brotaram na sua nuca, incomodantemente escorrendo em trajetos tortuosos e de forma lenta (_muito_ lenta) por sua espinha dorsal, e a cada centímetro que avançavam sobre a pele de Lily a convenciam de quão idiota (e desesperadora, além de humilhante, óbvio) era sua atitude. Ele deveria nem estar em casa! E se estivesse, a sua namorada super top model abriria a porta usando uma calcinha e sutiã da victoria's secret em cor escarlate.

- Idiota…! - sussurrando um xingamento para si própria, Lily rodou sobre o salto de seu pepe toe ao se prometer ser menos impulsiva e mais racional, **racional**.

- Lily? - até a voz dele congelar-lhe as juntas e paralisar-lhe de vez.

Ela se virou horrorizada, podendo prever que seus cabelos estavam em pé e sua cara roxa de vergonha, enquanto que James desfranzia o cenho e expunha o início de um sorriso genuinamente feliz.

- Que surpresa! - ele avançou na direção da estátua de filme de terror, que era Lily Evans, com uma das mãos bagunçando os cabelos - Me desculpe por não ter respondido os bilhetes, é que eles… - ele diminuiu a velocidade dos passos até estancar, percebendo que talvez estivesse assustando a mulher à sua frente, pelo menos era o que a expressão dela lhe dizia - … não pareciam ter vindo de você… - completou, o sorriso sumindo e a dúvida quanto a estar agindo inadequadamente infiltrando por suas orbes achocolatadas e derretendo o que de verde existia ali, como se também o estado emocional dele fosse medido pela clareza de seus olhos.

Lily não conseguiu desprender sua visão dele e não tinha razão para fazê-lo. Primeiro: ele não possuía aliança nenhuma! Segundo… Ela precisava de um segundo motivo? Fodam-se as regras de comportamento!

Largando sua pasta a esmo no chão, ela praticamente se jogou sobre James, enroscando suas mãos por aqueles fios ébanos e arrepiados, transpirando sua determinação e vontade para que ele não fugisse ou a rejeitasse, e colou sua boca a dele sem dar-lhe chance de perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

As sensações foram divinas, ela nunca havia imaginado que se atirar em cima de um cara fosse lhe oferecer prazer, em vez de vergonha. E antes que ela pudesse insinuar sua língua por entre os macios lábios dele, James a estreitou contra seu peito a preparando para o que era o seu avanço. Surpreendendo-lhe por milésimos de segundos, quando a língua dele pressionou a extensão de sua boca, se movendo unicamente para drenar-lhe toda a sanidade.

- J-James… - Evans murmurou por entre o beijo e sua percepção tátil lhe disse que ele sorrira.

Mais confiante, ele lhe desprendeu os cabelos e dolorosamente devagar, lhe mordiscou a extremidade da mandíbula até o queixo, parando no canto da boca.

Lily apertou as pálpebras, ansiosa pelo contato. Entretanto, ele realmente parara de vez e ela não teve mais esperanças de que ele continuasse quando ouviu o barulho de James tentando segurar o riso. Dividida entre ficar aborrecida e curiosa, ela descerrou um dos olhos, ainda parcialmente lânguida devido ao efeito do corpo dele junto ao seu.

- Você 'tá fazendo biquinho - ele explicou diante da olhada questionadora que recebera e espocou em risadas.

- Ahhh! - ela exclamou ofendida no seu âmago e o estapeando para soltá-la, coisa que ele não fazia de jeito nenhum - Seu estraga prazeres, insensível…! Isso é coisa que se diga?

James não tentava se desviar dos ataques dela, estava ainda muito ocupado em rir, ao passo que Lily se debatia para escapar ao mesmo tempo em que acertava-lhe o tórax com os punhos.

- Mas você estava mesmo fazendo biquinho! - ele enfim, reuniu concentração para dizer e segurou-lhe as mãos, penetrando-lhe com um olhar intenso e devorador, derretendo a raiva e a firmeza nas pernas de Lily - Não disse que não havia gostado… - ele continuou, o timbre totalmente mudado, assim como suas atitudes ao grudar suas cinturas de novo e inclinar-se em direção aos lábios dela.

- Realmente Prongs, quanta insensibilidade… Tsc, tsc, tsc… - até alguém interrompê-los.

Rapidamente Lily endureceu sob o aperto de James e torceu seu pescoço para o lado, a fim de visualizar quem falara.

Um rapaz aparentemente da mesma idade que James, os observava com um ar de malicioso orgulho no rosto preponderantemente belo, os cabelos negros caindo displicentemente sobre um dos olhos, estes cor de tempestade sobre um céu do entardecer, e os braços cruzados acima do abdômen.

Ele não se moveu debaixo do batente da porta do apartamento de James, aguardando que o casal pedisse desculpas, só poderia ser isso! Lily disse a si.

- Então, vai nos apresentar…? - ele andou com leveza e nuances de um predador na direção dos dois.

James prontamente colocou Lily às suas costas, a deixando confusa e temendo o que era exatamente _esse_ cara - Nem vem Padfoot! Volta pra dentro e não me enche!

O tal de Padfoot colocou ambas as mãos na cintura e encarou, muito chateado, James - Heey! Eu sou da família, tenho direito de conhecer a… - ele esticou o pescoço antes que Potter pudesse impedi-lo e deu uma boa checada em Lily - Essa é a ruiva!

Lily se espantou com o berro dele e se encolheu atrás de James, enquanto que este retirou uma das mãos que serviam como barreira para que Padfoot não avançasse sobre ela e desceu um tapa na nuca do amigo.

- Chega Sirius! Comporte-se ou eu chamo o Remus - ameaçou e Sirius lhe lançou um olhar ofendido ao massagear o lugar atingido.

- Não precisa, eu faço isso por você - ele retrucou, com um sorriso traquinas e gritou, sem vacilar - Remus vem conhecer a ruiva do Prongs!

Não era preciso ser telepática para saber quem era Prongs.

E bem, se Lily não fosse a tal ruiva do Prongs, ela riria da situação. Mas ela era! Ainda mais embaraçada ela se comprimiu às costas de James, como se fosse possível, e aguardou que o prédio pegasse fogo e se visse livre da situação.

Antes que Potter pudesse dizer ou fazer algo (como por exemplo: encher Padfoot de porrada), outro rapaz surgiu na porta, os lábios sutilmente repuxados para a esquerda transparecendo a sua ausência de alegria por ter que atender ao chamado de…

- Sirius já te disse para parar de gritar pelas dependências do condomínio, ninguém é obrigado a aturar seus… - os cabelos castanhos claros arrumados cuidadosamente (ele precisava ensinar isso a James) e acompanhados por olhos de mesma tonalidade, estavam enquadrados por um rosto que emanava responsabilidade e um tanto de perseverança para lidar com os amigos.

Lily simpatizou **imediatamente** com ele.

- O que ele aprontou desta vez? - Remus não completou o que dizia ao bater o olhar sobre Sirius e em seguida o pousou sobre James, a quem direcionou sua pergunta como se fosse a mãe de ambos os marotos, pronta para mediar a briga e resolvê-la.

- Não seja estraga prazeres Remus - Sirius enganchou um dos braços pelo pescoço de Lupin e apontou para o casal a frente - A ruiva que nosso Jamesito não parava de babar sobre… - completou com um quê de malévolo.

Evans já não achava tão ruim Sirius ter aparecido.

- Black você ainda quer viver? - James rosnou por entre os dentes, apesar de estar às suas costas Lily notou o desconcerto do maroto de óculos.

- Elementar meu caro Potter - ele devolveu e sem mais delongas - Poderia convidar a milady a se juntar a nós? Que deselegância da sua parte, _Potter_ - disse em reprovação.

E nisso Lily, sem saber como, estava de braços dados com Sirius e atravessando a porta do apartamento de James.

Coisas misteriosas acontecem…

Principalmente quando você se apaixona pelo síndico do seu prédio.

* * *

N/A: Eu tirei o Peter, quero dizer... Eu tirei tb a Lene da fic porque Cacto-sama a odeia. OMG! Eu tenho uma compulsão por agradar a Cacto-sama xD

Feliz dia dos namos minhas queridas e amadas leitoras! \\o/

V6 estão acompanhando os jogos da copa coladinhas c/ seus namos? Fla sério, eu n curto futebol, mas é a copa. S/ contar q vale a pena dá uma checada nos jogadores xDD

Well, fiz um extra, porque não se encaixava no tempo da fic e no fim que eu queria e também porque, convenhamos, esse capítulo 'tá uma vergonha de minúsculo, me desculpem!

E por último, mais uma vez Feliz dia dos Namos (se vc n tem um, agarre o Sirius ué *vendo labaredas arderem nos olhos de Cacto-sama* Ou n... e-e) e vamos torcer nessa copa! /o/

Bjin'

* * *

**Extra**

Lily estava deitada num dos grandes sofás da sala de estar, no apartamento de James. De James entre aspas, já que os amigos dele praticamente viviam ali, apesar de terem seus próprios lares.

A manta embaixo dela, tornava o local mais confortável, já que o imóvel era de couro. Escolha suspeita feita por Sirius, James sempre fazia questão de ressaltar. "Couro **preto**, isso lhe diz alguma coisa, huh?". Ele lhe dirigia aquele olhar significativo, por cima da armação de seus óculos.

E cabia a ela dizer que a escolha cafona e duvidosa era **dele**, que não adiantava **ele** pôr a culpa no pobre do Six, quando este não estava presente para se defender. O que lhe rendia muitos beijos da parte de James, para provar que era macho.

Claro que quem saia ganhando era ela, dut.

- Por que você se candidatou a síndico do prédio? - ela aproveitou que as mãos maravilhosas do seu namorado (sim, _seu_ maravilhoso e delicioso namorado) estavam lhe acariciando as madeixas naquela tarde rara e especialmente morna num domingo de outono, para satisfazer sua curiosidade milenar.

Era óbvio que depois de meses namorando aquele maroto, Lily havia notado que tudo poderia combinar com ele, menos responsabilidade e deveres. Não que ele não fosse capaz de realizar um trabalho esplêndido como síndico, era somente que... Era impossível imaginá-lo se candidatando de boa e espontânea vontade para o cargo.

As mãos não vacilaram por entre os cachos ruivos e macios, muito menos os olhos dele se desgrudaram da tela do notebook ao seu lado.

- Por que o interesse? - suas palavras vieram aveludadas e sem deixar transparecer que haviam lhe incomodado, o que multiplicou a persistência de Evans em conseguir não somente uma resposta satisfatória, como a atenção total dele.

O que tinha de tão importante naquele note?

- Não sei... - ela rodou o corpo e se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, as orbes verdes agilmente se colando à tela do notebook - Só acho qu...

Plackt.

James havia fechado o eletrônico e a encarava entre desconfiado e mais uma emoção que ela não sabia definir qual era...

- ... Por que você fechou seu note? - ela prontamente sentou e escrutinou o namorado dos pés a cabeça, com mais suspeitas ainda.

- Para lhe dar total atenção - ele discretamente empurrou o aparelho para mais longe de ambos, para o fim do sofá e se esticou para beijar Lily.

Ela desviou e apontou, mortalmente ultrajada, o objeto - Você o afastou de mim de propósito!

James revirou os olhos - Claro que não. E o que aconteceu com a sua insaciável curiosidade sobre o fato de eu ter virado síndico? - ele lhe lançou aqueles sorrisos derretedores de corações e insistiu numa segunda aproximação com aqueles braços furtivamente quentinhos e másculos e...

Há! Mas se ele acreditava que com isso a desviaria de seus intentos detetivescos, estava redondamente enganado!, Lily engatinhou para a ponta oposta a tempo de escapar da investida maléfica (baixa, machista, do demônio!) com os olhos arregalados e a boca contorcida de desgosto, diante de tamanho desrespeito advindos do ser intitulado: seu namorado.

- O que foi? - uma ruga incerta surgiu acima do nariz de Potter enquanto seus braços (isso, isso!, agradeceu Lily) retornaram para seu lugar de origem (longe de mim, longe de mim!, ela completou em pensamentos de alívio).

Ela tinha metas muito mais sérias para cumprir.

Avaliando-o mais uma vez, ela lhe apontou um dedo indicador e trêmula (trêmula?, que vergonha Lily, ele não pode estar te traindo, não pode!, ela se repreendeu) a mão restante foi aos lábios, denotando descrença e certo espanto.

- Você 'tá me traindo! - sua voz saiu esganiçada e mais aguda do que pensara ser o normal.

James a fitou completamente confuso e começou a mover os braços (oh...) na direção dela.

Ele gaguejou o que seria o início de uma desculpa fajuta, ela tinha absoluta certeza.

Nãããão!

- **Não**! - desta vez ela não pode evitar se elogiar por seu timbre ter soado firme e forte - Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, eu sabia! É por causa do vômito, não é? - ela lhe dirigiu o famigerado olhar cerrado e James, como que eletrocutado, ficou de pé.

Mais do ninguém ele sabia o que aquilo significava.

- Vômito? Lily! Isso foi há mais de meses! - ele exasperou-se, a gagueira banida da face da terra ou ele seria o exterminado.

- 'Tá vendo! Meses! Você sabe a data! Você sabe! - mais dedos apontados com veemência (oh... Veemência não!, James suplicou em pensamentos) para ele.

- Não, não foi isso que eu disse - ele massageou a região próxima da ponte do nariz, a ruga sumindo dali para dar lugar a um desespero que antevinha facilmente o que o esperava se ele não conseguisse demover aquela idéia MALUCA da cabeça de sua namorada.

- Foi isso sim! Eu ouvi com esses meus ouvidos! - ela esticou as próprias orelhas, tão beijáveis na opinião de James e agora machucadas em vão, e abriu os braços com exagero, como toda vez em que se irritava.

Exagero não... Ele pediu aos céus que intercedessem ao seu favor. Ele não era culpado, ele não dissera nada, não fizera nada!

- O que você ouviu?

Um Sirius curioso indagou da porta do apartamento, dando espaço para Remus também adentrasse o lar. Ambos com sacolas de supermercado nas mãos.

James agradeceu quando viu as feições de Lily suavizarem devido à interrupção.

- Você deve saber Sirius... Sim, você deve - os olhos verdes retomaram o brilho perigoso ao se focarem na figura do melhor amigo de Jay e este prometeu a si mesmo que faria tudo o que o Black lhe pedisse por um dia.

Hum... Isso já é demais. Por meia hora era mais do que o bastante. Nunca se poderia confiar cegamente, muito menos tendo miopia, em Sirius Black.

Sirius sinalizou para Remus seguir com as compras para a cozinha e com uma das mãos na cintura, aguardou que a ruiva completasse sua idéia enquanto que James gesticulava freneticamente para o amigo.

- Você acha que o Potter... - Potter!, James sentiu que sua cabeça estaria rolando pelo tapete da sala em menos de dois minutos depois dessa - ... seria capaz de traição?

Sirius gargalhou.

É, estou morto. James colou suas mãos na parede e bateu com a testa no concreto.

- Ele é um emasculado longe de você Lily - Sirius disse, a voz ainda animada e com resquícios da sua risada.

A mulher se virou intrigada para James e às suas costas Black ergueu ambos os polegares em positivo para James, plastificado no rosto charmoso um sorriso trinta e dois dentes.

Ainda tonto pela revira-volta, Potter passeou seu olhar receoso entre as duas pessoas que permaneciam no ambiente, não tendo determinado o que deveria fazer ou falar para qualquer uma delas.

Sua namorada indecisa entre continuar aborrecida, somente para manter intacto seu orgulho, e pedir desculpas. E Padfoot fazendo poses obscenas antes de levar um tapa na nuca de Remus e ser arrastado para a cozinha.

Com os olhos ora no chão, ora no rosto de James, Lily contorcia as mãos atrás das costas - James... - ele enfim a centralizou no seu campo visual e absorveu as mudanças no comportamento feminino.

É, ele havia escapado.

Desumano seria qualquer um no seu lugar obter sucesso em reprimir um sorriso.

- Então, acho que você quer saber porquê me tornei síndico, não?

~Fim~


End file.
